Marvel: 2010-09-18 - The Nervous Nelly and hayrides
Scott gave Joan a call, inviting her to Harry's Hideaway. "It is in North Salem," and he gives directions and a time. "Simone will be there with us. It's a great place, been going to it for a few years now." Something of Scott's past. Scott is there early, dragged Simone out early. He seems a little nervous. "She isn't here yet." Geez, he's like a big kid. "I should have picked her up." Simone is sitting on the opposite booth so Joan can sit next to Scott when she arrives. "We are still early.." she says with a grin. "You know how traffic can be. " her wings are covered up under a light jacket. Scott slouches back into the booth, eyeing his soda through his red (sun)glasses. "I know." He doesn't like it when Simone is right in times like this. He wants to worry for some insane reason. Nervous Nancy that one. Joan doesn't mean to be late, but it's a longer drive to Salem than she anticipated. A little heavier traffic than normal, a bit of poor luck, and the woman can't help but walk through the doors a few minutes after she agreed to be there. She's wearing bike leathers, but of the touring kind and not the racing kind, and there's a helmet under her arm as she searches the room and spots a familiar pair of glasses. A bright smile, a lifted hand and she's soon sliding into that booth. "Hello! So sorry I'm late. I didn't realize it would take this long to get here." Eyes a little wide as she unzippers her jacket. "I'm Joan!" Said warmly to Simone. Scott should already know her name. Simone is always right! okay maybe not. But she isn't worried. Not about this. She smiles gently and rests her hands on the table. She's about to speak up when tah dah, Joan is here. Simone grins brightly and waves. "Hey! It's good to meet you." she says cheerfully. "That's just murphy's law in effect. When you've got no where to be it's smooth sailin but the moment you want to be some place at a specific time.. wham, traffic jam." Though Scott may have forgotten it as he was too busy staring at the black leathers, but he jerks out of it soon enough and smiles a bit. "That is fine, just glad you could make it. This is my friend Simone, she's an art teacher at the school." He then asks, "What would you like to drink?" Scott is of course pretending that he wasn't worried in the least! Yep, not the least bit. Ever. A look of exasperation, if only to agree with Simone. "Always." When she needs to get somewhere, traffic jam! Joan then turns her attention to Scott and quite boldly drops a kiss to his cheek. "I'm boxing you in, so how about I get you something to drink instead?" Asked with a grin of both of you. Even if she's doing it to tease Scott a little. Then to Simone the young woman adds, "I'm so glad I got to meet you! Scott speaks so highly of you." Simone smiles an amused smile and then blushes a bit. "Oh that's very nice of you to say, thank you." she grins. " I'm very glad to have the chance to get to know you too. I love that hair color.. " she says. "So you ride motorcycles? Is that how you met Scott?" oh dear, poor Scott is about to have his life unraveled before his very eyes! Scott raises a hand and waves at a woman, "I have a better idea, waitress." His drink is still half full though. "If you want something to eat, here is a menu," and he passes it to Joan before an arm reaches behind the back of the booth seat to rest behind Joan's shoulders. He clears his throat at Joan saying he said nice things about Simone. Awkward moment, and it is extended. "Over motorcycles." And soda, can't forget it was over buying a soda too. Oh...if Simone thinks he picks up girls at convience stores...ugh! Unfortunately Joan pays little mind to poor Scott's discomfort about convenience stores, for all she happily accepts that menu and the idea of a waitress. Sounds great. Simone gets the story between Joan's ordering of a soda and a meal. She offers the menu to whoever wants it after that. "I work at a small store down town and Scott came in for a drink. His bike caught my eye and well, so did he." A grin for that. "And thank you." About the hair, "And oh yes." About riding motorcycles. She lifts the helmet to further that. "I don't own a car, although I may have to. Can't ride bikes in the winter around here." And she's not going to stop seeing Scott for that. Are convenience stores worse than picking up street performers in the park? "Oh really? does it really get that slick that you can't get different tires?" Simone answers. unfortunately she doesn't know much about motorcycles other than they seem to be a lot of fun. She also orders herself a nice burger and a soda. She smirks at Scott but for now doesn't attempt to tease. Scott blushes a bit at the talk of him catching Joan's eye. "She has bad taste in men." A bit of a joke. But he then clears his throat and orders a burger and fries, before putting the menu away. "You can drive them, but don't have a cop see you. Insurance companies refuse to cover you three months out of the year due to weather conditions. Too danager. Even if you can handle it as a motorcyclist, you can't count on the other drivers to be safe. Anyway, bikes are useless in the snow." He frowns distictively at Simone, as if reading her mind. Joan nods agreement to what Scott says of bikes. "You simply don't get the traction and weight a car offers. Driving in ice and snow is hard." Having tried it once, she never bothered again. "And yes, I have terrible taste in men. I can only seem to catch the not quite perfect ones." A fake, heaved sigh. The horror. After this, the young woman shrugs out of her jacket. Beneath is a loose top of white that's more suited for summer than the fall. "And would you stop frowning?" That directed at Scott with a teasing tone. Simone mmms "Bummer.. " she remarks about bikes being a no go during the winter. "So what sort of car are you looking into ? " she inquires, ignoring Scott's frown. He's like Bert, he always frowns.. but it's all part of his charm. The question however is totally loaded! you can learn so much about a person by what they drive! She chuckles at their imperfect jokes. "Perfection is over rated anyway." she winks at them with a sly grin. Scott scowls over at Joan and then leans toward her to whisper something into her ear, "I'll find some way to get you back for that one." He then pulls back, "Tell Simone to stop having evil thoughs, I can see them above her head in thought bubbles." Sans jacket, Joan snugs in against Scott since he so kindly wrapped an arm around her. "Promise?" She asks of that whisper. Maybe that will make him smile. Her attention is still on Simone and the conversation however. "I've not put a lot of thought into it." Said of the car. "There are considerations to be made for it, like storage, and what not. Likely I'll get something small, that saves on gas. I won't be using it other than to see Scott." She cants an eye at Scott for Simone's evil thoughts. "But I like seeing them, and she's totally right anyway." A grin for the other woman. Simone grins again. "Oh now what fun would that be?" she tsks and laughs softly. "So what got you into bikes? " the not-interrogation continues. When the waitress comes over with their drinks she pops her straw into it and takes a sip, and continues to play with the straw wrapper, folding it in on itself like orgami. Yes, Scott does smile a bit. It's tough for him not to around Joan. "I think I have duct tape out in the car...I could tape you to the ceiling." More of a threat for a little brother than a girlfriend, but hey, he wouldn't really do it to Joan...right? Scott gets a refill from the waitress, and apparently a wink when she catches Scott cuddling with Joan...he turns very red. When the waitress walks away, "At least she won't threaten to tell my parents," he states dryly under his breath, since his parents are dead...but she tortured poor Hank when he wanted a beer. The problem with being regulars. "Will you stop interrogating Joan?" He then sighs dramatically. "She doesn't bite, she's nice, and she isn't looking to take over the world." Brows lift at duck tape. "The ceiling? That's where you'd tape me?" Tsk! She very much is trying to turn this naughty, for she knows Scott seldom thinks that way. That he admits to anyway. A sip of her drink and she responds to Scott, "Well, I can't promise I don't bite, but we can talk about that later." Totally teasing Scott. Oh yes. Joan doesn't even bat an eye as she says it either. As for the motorcycles, that's easy to explain. "I don't mind, Scott. That's how people get to know one another." Silly, man. "I had some cousins who had a couple beat up dirt bikes when I was a lot younger. I think it was a combination of finally getting a ride and being told I could never have one. Bought a bike as soon as I could." She grins for that. Simone laughs "Now hon, this is how people get to know each other.. they ask questions.. " she laughs as Joan answers nearly the same. She's so very tempted to tease but she dares not. Not until the poor fellow can handle it without shutting down. She also shakes her head. "I shoulda brought Kurt along." she giggles lightly but doesn't elaborate about ceilings or what not. "That's cool.. sounds like a good gateway to a motorcycle. " she sounds appreciative. "So what sort do you have anyway? I didn't see you drive up.." Scott? He clears his throat and tries not to think of it, looking at the ceiling instead. "Yes. The ceiling." Safe, a very safe thought in public. In private? He might indulge a little more. Yes, he is read around the neck, currently his face is not in a good situation for viewing as it is turned upward. You know......the thought that popped in Scott's mind when Joan explains what happens when she is told no....He hides his face in his one free hand. "I give up..." He isn't going to survive this night. "No...I think you and Joan are going to be more than a handful enough tonight." "Hmm." Ceiling. Joan takes pity on her practically perfect suitor and keeps the topics off Scott for a little while. She has been drinking along with you two, and takes a sip before leaning in against the man again. Out gunned and out numbered, the poor guy, but not unloved. "Who's Kurt? Wait, is that someone you mentioned, Scott?" After that she gets to the bike, "It's a BMW HP2 Sport. It's outside. We can take a look at it later." It's not a cheap one either, which might tell something about the young woman. Simone arches a white brow. "BMW? wow.. cool." she didn't even know BMW made bikes! "I'd like that! and yup, Kurt's another friend of ours.." she says cheerfully. Then she adds, "Who knows maybe we four can do a double date thing for giggles later." If Kurt is talking to him, he might be. It might also be painful, for him. "Maybe." He doesn't commit to anything. He relaxes some when the food arrives though, putting ketchup on his plate for the fries. "BMW bikes are decent, good quality. They have an image to uphold after all." Joan nods agreement with Scott, for all she likes the bike she has. Sits up as the food arrives, and gives Scott a smile, "Decent he says." Men. "Just because he doesn't happen to prefer it, the bike is only decent." Not, not honestly upset at all. She got a tuna melt, and turns the plate just so before digging in. "Double date sounds awesome. I'd love to meet more of Scott's friends. Met Hank already, and quite by chance. He claimed that I wasn't real. Scott's imaginary girlfriend." That amused Joan to no end. Painful? perhaps but only for a little while if Simone has anything to say and do about it. That bridge will be repaired, come hell or highwater! She chuckles and snags one of her french fries. Nomnomnom! "I'm sure y'll get the chance.. holidays a plenty are coming up and I for one fully intend to take advantage of all of them. " she grins. Oh dear oh dear! "How do you two feel about Halloween? " run. run now! "I'm pleased to be able to be the butt of Hank's jokes," he says dryly. "He's just mad I didn't tell him who my girlfriend is, and he only found out I had one through a slip of tongue." Scott is a private individual after all. And much too serious. A blank look goes over Scott's face and then sighs, "Joan, please do not punish me too much." He already knows he is going to suffer, he just asks it not be too much. See, he is resonable and practical! "Hopefully you girls will be nice and let me go as Han Solo or something equally manly. Personally, I perfer haunted hay rides or houses." He looks a little happy at that thought suddenly, "We should go to some of those Joan." His amused smile betraying his thoughts, that he hopes you jump and cling to him. Leaning back in her seat, Joan eyes Scott for that. "Punish you? I wouldn't do that." Really, she wouldn't. Joan wouldn't make Scott wear anything embarrassing, or even ask him to. "And I do love Halloween." A smile blossoms for the idea of hay rides. "Oh, we should. I love those. Last one I had we trundled around, and I had coffee. It was fun. Maybe you can invite the other people at your school and we can terrorize the locals. Houses are good too, so long as you let me cling and don't scare me too much." A grin there. Simone smiles. "Well New York's known for it's masqurade balls.. and I was also thinking about taking some of the kids out for trick o' treating..the ones young or young at heart enough anyways." she says with a grin. "I'm pretty sure we'd never be able to get everyone to theme up, so whatever you want to do Scott is fine." she chuckles. "Why don't we see about doing a hayride sponsored by the school for the locals? It might be good for the kids to do something productive, an the money obtained could be donated to a good cause. We talked before about doing community service projects, but we never did get them off the ground in the past." Scott just turned Halloween into work. Alas. He then smiles a bit at Joan, "You could go as Leia, we can still synche up." He then adds, "Want to bet on Kurt's costume? I'm thinking pirate." That would be a-typical Kurt. "Maybe we should arrange our own party? Don't know if I want to handle anything that exciting." A city party? She's a small town girl. "I've some ideas." Of what to do to Scott. No, she's not thinking costumes. The idea of work on Halloween has Joan's features brightening though. "That's an awesome idea." No wonder she's dating Scott. "It'd be so easy to do as well. What? Rent a flat bed, a poor tractor, toss some hay and go." Horses? No, those are expensive and fickle. "We could offer them here in Salem. Roam the woodland streets." She has to pause at the idea of Leia. "Sorry, I'm not wearing the slave girl outfit at the end of October." She's grinning though. Simone chuckles at the slave girl reference. If Joan hadn't brought it up she would have. "Perhaps..but I might try to get him to do the Goblin King from Labrynth so I can wear Sara's dress." she chuckles. And there one of the few things Scott did mention, Joan's being ..finacially responsible. Ah well. "I"m sure we'll be able to iron out the details once we see who else is interested. " "Tractors are loud, but we can do that. Or use smaller wagons and use the horses on the estate. Depends on what type of feel you want to have, and the theme." Scott flashes a brief, and warm grin at Joan. "There goes my fantasies. Darn." He then hrms, "I wonders if we could make or rent those flat bed wagons, like they used in the west. Display some old gun battles, or Indian a.k.a. Native America attacks on the wagon, and so on. Or we can do a different theme. Tons of options." See, no reason to rent horses, they already own them. "The Labyrinth? Has Kurt ever seen that? I have heard of it but haven't...has David Bowie right? And he looks like a woman?" A pause then, "Sure, get Kurt to dress up at the Goblin King. I support you." Oh, that's right! They have horses. "That makes it easy then, but are your horses trained for that?" A riding horse might need some training if it hasn't pulled a wagon before, or been tied to another horse so they both can. "Something you need to learn before you decide to use the horses." Joan knows a little about the animals. "I'm not sure about fun battles. That's a sore point with many people these days." The Indian's especially. "Lots of people go on sides to look at the turning leaves. Doesn't need to be exciting." Then she's laughing about the movie. "That sounds like the torture Scott asked me not to do on him." Simone pffts. "He doesn't look like a woman." she wrinkles her nose at Scott. "He looks like an 80's arena rock star. a bit Bishie sure but not THAT bad." she chuckles, covering her face briefly. "I'm sure we can manage something if we wanted it bad enough. And I like scary hayrides, things swinging in the darkness, other things jumping out at you. But nothing actually enters the wagon. Safety and all has to be concerned. Those are the fun ones. And I doubt we could get the kids to really get into making a boring haunted hayride." A pause then, "Now, that would be TJ, and she is certainly a woman...," a pause then, "That is meant as a compliment. TJ is Kurt's daughter, sorta. She's a lovely young lady...or something." Even though she is older than him. "I just stepped in it, didn't i?" He already knows he did. Finishing off her meal, Joan resists the urge to swat Scott. Always careful of such things. "Scott, if you want that, build a haunted house." She smiles at him, and that smile grows for that he stepped in it. "Remove foot, close mouth, dear sir." Does have to ask Simone, "How old is TJ?" Assuming that Kurt is the father of a young child. Yeah, she just doesn't know all the details of the school yet. Simone also does not look pleased at the mention of TJ. Yes Scott has stepped in it..up to the knee. Moooving along. "I'm not real sure.. old enough I suppose." she says cryptically. Quick some one change the subject! Dimensional daughters discussions are not allowed at this time. It just wouldn't be prudent. "So.. do you go to the same university as Scott?" Scott doesn't dare whisper a word. Not a word! He has come to accept TJ over time, but he also isn't the one invovled in a relationship with Kurt. "We do go to the same university, but we don't have any classes together." Food....yum....much wiser to do. He is about finished himself. "We should likely go see your bike too. Are you parked by a lamplight?" Joan isn't by any means stupid, and she's been having to dance around the school's secrets for weeks now, so she merely nods and lets that topic slide. Even if it confuses her. Old enough? Ooookay. Finished as well, the young woman nods, "We do. I mostly attend business classes however. We manage to sneak some time between classes though. A quick lunch, or a walk on campus." The smile she gives Scott tells she loves the little things. The bike? "Oh, we should! And it is. Meet you outside?" A grin as she grabs coat and helmet and ambushes the waitress to get the bill. Ha! Category:Marvel Logs